


Значки-котелки

by Dilekta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bijouterie, Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Masterclass, Photoset
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilekta/pseuds/Dilekta
Summary: Значки из двухкомпонентного пластика.Автор не снимал раньше подобные видео и приносит извинения за трясущиеся кадры.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	Значки-котелки

**Author's Note:**

> Значки из двухкомпонентного пластика.
> 
> Автор не снимал раньше подобные видео и приносит извинения за трясущиеся кадры.

1\. Берем полимерную глину и начинаем делать основу котелка.

2\. Подручными средствами делаем фактуру чугуна (в нашем случае это старая зубная щетка и стек с круглым шариком на конце).

3\. Также отрезаем немного пластика сверху, чтобы сделать углубление для будущих зелий.

4\. Запекаем заготовку, чтобы при следующей работе не уничтожить то, что уже сделано на этот момент (фактуру!).

5\. С помощью экструдера делаем ровную колбаску для ободка котелка.

6\. Не забываем сделать фактуру и на ободке!

7\. Также делаем много маленьких шариков для будущих пузырьков и запекаем, чтобы не помять. Примеряем их на котелке. [Видео (до 00.18)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypG2GMl_4ls&feature=youtu.be).

8\. А теперь надо залить заготовку для котелка, чтобы сделать еще больше котелков!

9\. Делаем опалубку из старого соусника и заливаем края горячим клеем, чтобы силикон не вытек. [Видео (до 00.22)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=19).

10\. Достаем большое чугунное ведро, котик недоволен. Внимание! Это специальная камера давления, если дома такой нет, не надо пытаться повторить что-то подобное с другими ведрами, даже если они чугунные.

11\. Замешиваем силикон.

12\. В ведре нагоняем вакуум с помощью компрессора, чтобы выгнать из силикона все пузырьки и будущий молд получился с точностью на 100%. [Видео (до 01.38)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=19).

13\. Заливаем котелок силиконом и оставляем застывать часов на 12 или больше. [Видео (до 00.41)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=22).

14\. Достаем котелок из молда и смотрим, что же у нас получилось. [Видео (до 00.57)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=42).

15\. К сожалению, некоторые мелкие части отломались, но это легко исправить с помощью клея. [Видео (до 01.13)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=58).

16\. Для того, чтобы сделать несколько разных котелков, но не лепить каждый раз заново основу и тыкать на них фактуру, берем получившийся молд и плотно утрамбовываем в него полимерную глину. Для эксперимента берем разные фирмы.

17\. Также делаем для каждого котелка шарики разного размера, все запекаем.

18\. Наконец приступаем к приданию каждому котелку индивидуальности. Так как шарики уже запечены, получается аккуратно их вдавить пластику, никак не повредив их форму. Благодаря этому у нас получаются аккуратные пузырьки.

19\. Пришло время сделать молд с уже готовых котелков.

20\. Делаем все в той же последовательности, что и в первый раз: заливаем клеем края, чтобы силикон не вытек, силикон прогоняем через чугунное ведро с вакуумом и оставляем сушиться часов на 12-14. [Видео (до 01.58)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=103).

21\. Вот, что у нас вышло. [Видео (до 02.13)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=118).

22\. Теперь пришла пора делать непосредственно сами значки!

23\. Берем наши новенькие молды, двухкомпонентный пластик, краситель для пластика и все то же чугунное ведро! Компрессор для этого случая берем побольше. [Видео (до 02.26)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=133).

24\. Замешиваем пластик, заливаем его в молды и кладем в чугунное ведро. [Видео (до 03.10)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=147).

25\. С помощью компрессора на этот раз делаем внутри ведра давление, а не вакуум. Это нужно, чтобы большое количество воздуха вдавило молд и пластик друг в друга, и модель получилась как можно более четкая, с малейшими деталями. [Видео (до 03.35)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=191).

26\. Оставляем пластик застывать под давлением минут на двадцать.

27\. Достаем — и вуаля! Вот, что у нас вышло. Теперь надо обрезать лишние края пластика и зашлифовать. [Видео (до 04.10)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=216).

28\. Хотя чугунное ведро и компрессор позволяют избежать пузырей, к сожалению, иногда они не справляются в труднодоступных местах.

29\. Залепляем эти маленькие дырочки двухкомпонентным эпоксидным составом.

30\. Зашлифовываем заднюю часть котелков, чтобы они были более ровные. [Видео (до 04.19)](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=251).

31\. При необходимости повторить несколько раз с пункта 23 по 30 (в нашем случае все повторялось два раза).

32\. Те котелки, которые планируется покрывать красками на водной основе, перед этим необходимо покрыть грунтовкой, иначе краска на голый пластик не ляжет. [Видео](https://youtu.be/ypG2GMl_4ls?t=260).

33\. С красками на спиртовой основе таких проблем нет, так что можно начинать красить сразу.

34\. Красим котелки, как хотим. Даем волю своей фантазии!

35\. Если вам уже есть 18, можно разбавить упорный творческий труд бокалом чего-то вкусного.

36\. Если хотим как-то высветлить пузырьки, то для этого можем взять небольшой кусочек губки. Можно взять натуральную для рисования или отрезать кусочек от обычной губки для посуды.

37\. Иногда для того, чтобы не запачкать уже раскрашенный элемент, можно использовать бумажный скотч.

38\. Покрываем котелки лаком и оставляем сохнуть. Места, которые раскрашены под зелья, покрыты глянцевым спиртовым лаком, а остальное — матовым лаком на водной основе.

39\. Смотрим на то, что у нас получилось, и радуемся.

40\. Чтобы сделать из наших котелком именно значки, необходимо немного отшлифовать поверхность, возможно даже чуть-чуть поцарапать — чтобы клею было, за что закрепиться.

41\. Берем клей "Момент Кристалл" и приклеиваем держатель для значка.

42\. А потом обнаруживаем, что этот клей не подходит :(

43\. Но успеваем сделать фото со значком.

44\. Наверное, для следующего раза нужно будет взять эпоксидный клей, который сохнет намного дольше, но зато намертво.

45\. При желании из котелков можно сделать не значки, а магнитики — нужно только приклеить на заднюю сторону магнит.

**Амортенция**

**Бодроперцовое зелье**

**Аконитовое зелье**

**Животворящий эликсир**

**Оборотное зелье**

**Укрепляющее зелье**

**Феликс Фелицис**

**Эйфорийный эликсир**

**Темномагическое зелье**


End file.
